pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
BM/RB Feats
Below are a number of feats unique to the Black Metal, Red Blood campaign. Though they may be used in other campaigns dependent on the GM. 'General Feats' Anatomologist 'You receive a +4 bonus to your knowledge (nature) and Heal skills. 'Builder '''You have a knack for building things granting a +2 bonus to certain crafting skills. '''Endure Black Matter '''Characters with this feat can last twice as long while exposed to Black Matter before they begin taking penalties to their ability scores. ''Prerequisite': ''16 Constitution '''Black Matter Inoculation '''Characters with this feat are immune to penalties caused by prolonged exposure to Black Matter : 'Prerequisite: 'Endure Black Matter, 20 Constitution '''Med-Tech '''This feat grants a character +4 on all heal checks. : '''Black Matter Expert '''This feat allows a character to remove and delay the effects of Black Matter Exposure using a Heal Check. (DC=18) : 'Prerequisite: 'Med-Tech, 14 Intelligence. '''OXA Theory '''The Oxy-Xylo-Anomaly is the theory of creating oxygen from nitrogen. This feat allows characters to use an OXA Rebreather to survive in areas of little to no oxygen such as Upper Gigantes and parts of the Lower World which are now covered in toxic gases. This also grants a bonus to Knowledge (chemistry) of +4. 'Prerequisite: '10 Intelligence. '''Pas Caveat '''This feat grants a 10% chance to slay an unaware character outright with an attack roll. Creatures immune to precision damage are immune to the effects of this feat. 'Prerequisite: '12 Intelligence, 14 Dexterity, Weapon Focus (Any), Sniper, Base Attack +10. 'Combat Feats' '''Aegis of Air '''While wielding a shield you are considered to have electricity resistance of 15. : ''Prerequisite: ''Shield Proficiency '''Aegis of Earth '''While wielding a shield you are considered to have acid resistance of 15. : ''Prerequisite: ''Shield Proficiency '''Aegis of Fire '''While wielding a shield you are considered to have fire resistance of 15. : ''Prerequisite: ''Shield Proficiency '''Aegis of Water '''While wielding a shield you are considered to have cold resistance of 15. : ''Prerequisite: ''Shield Proficiency '''Careful Targeting '''With a firearm or archaic ranged weapon, you may add 1/2 your dexterity modifier to damage rolls. However this bonus does not stack with any other abilities that add this bonus. : ''Prerequisite: ''Weapon Focus (Selected Weapon); Precise Shot; Base attack +4. '''Energy Weapon Expertise '''Your attack bonus with energy weapons is increased by +2. : ''Prerequisite: ''Base Attack +4 : '''Energy Weapon Mastery '''Your initiative when wielding an energy weapon is increased by +4 :: ''Prerequisite: ''Energy Weapon Expertise '''Fluidity '''Penalties while Two-Weapon Fighting are reduced by 4 during full-attacks. : ''Prerequisite: ''Base Attack +5 '''Psionic Wield '''You may use your intelligence modifier in place of your strength modifier when determining attack bonus. : ''Prerequisite: ''14 Intelligence. '''Sniper '''When attacking an opponent who is not aware of you with a ranged weapon you may add your Knowledge (physiology) modifier to damage. : ''Prerequisite: ''Knowledge (physiology) 4 ranks. : '''Silent Gunman '''You no longer make a sound when shooting an unaware target and do not take a penalty to stealth after attacking, nor do you become noticed so long as your stealth check is maintained. : ''Prerequisite: ''Sniper, Stealth 8 ranks. : 'Magic Feats' '''Disasterous Spell '''Any spell prepared with this Meta-Magic Feat has it's targetting type changed to a 15-foot cone. This only works on spells with a targetting type other than single. Spells prepared with this meta-magic feat take a slot two levels higher than the prepared spell. 'Prerequisite: 'Ability to cast 4th-level spells. '''Dragon Magic '''Spells with the Earth Descriptor have their DC increased by +2. 'Prerequisite: 'Knowledge (arcana) 4 ranks. '''Eschew Foci '''Spells that would normally require some kind of focus can be used without a focus but have their effective caster level decreased by 2. This is optional. If you have this feat, you may still use a focus without decreasing the effective caster level of the spell. 'Prerequisite:' Ability to cast 2nd-level spells. '''Partheo Tech '''Your healing spells can remove the effects of Black Matter Poisoning. 'Prerequisite:' Heal 10 ranks. '''Toxic Spell '''Any spell prepared with this Meta-Magic Feat inflicts Black Matter Exposure of 1d6 hours to the target. Spelled prepared with this meta-magic feat take a slot two levels higher than the prepared spell. 'Prerequisite: 'Ability to cast 6th-level spells 'Item Creation Feats' '''Craft Energy Arms and Armor '''This feat allows the creation of energy-based weapons and armor. 'Prerequisite:' Knowledge (engineering) 10 ranks. '''Craft Firearm '''This feat allows for the creation of advanced firearms and ammunition. 'Prerequisite:' Knowledge (engineering) 4 ranks. '''Runic Application '''This feat allows the creation and affixation of Runestones to equipment. 'Prerequisite:' Ability to cast 4th-level arcane spells; or Race: Svartalf 'Teamwork Feats' '''Combo-Tech '''This feat allows characters to perform Combo-Techs 'Prerequisite: 'Base Attack +4 '''Duo Synthesis '''This feat allows two characters with the same spell, to cast it using their combined casting level. However it is consumed from both of the character's spell-slots. 'Prerequisite: 'Ability to cast 3rd-level spells. '''Integral Fusion '''Two characters with this feat may combine their bodies in a form of fusion combining the armor class bonuses, and ability score modifiers of them both into one of them, which one benefits is up to the partcipating parties. The character is also considered to be one size category larger while this effect is active. They cannot take individual turns while this is active either. Also the characters must be within 1 HD of each other to perform this successfully. Caster levels and class features are not combined by this unless they directly add a bonus to any rolled variable and only the class features and caster levels of the benefiting party are considered to be active. Fusing is a full-round action. 'Prerequisite: '''Blackforged Race Category:Black Metal/Red Blood Category:Black Metal, Red Blood